1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool for removing bolts and nuts, and in particular, a ratcheting tool for bolt or nut removal, which is adjustable to accommodate varying sizes of bolt heads and nuts. 
2. Background of the Invention
Various tools are used for tightening or loosening bolts and nuts. Two such tools are an open-ended wrench and a closed-ended wrench. Both types of wrenches have a specific opening to accommodate corresponding size bolt heads or nuts. In order to accommodate different sizes of bolt heads or nuts, one would need different wrenches having different corresponding opening sizes.
One advancement over individual open-ended or closed-ended wrenches is an adjustable spanner or wrench having an adjustable opening to accommodate varying sizes of bolts or nuts, depending on the adjustment of the jaw opening.
An alternative design to open-ended, closed-ended and adjustable wrenches is a socket wrench, which includes a ratchet and a socket end for accepting a plurality of different size interchangeable sockets. Each socket is specifically dimensioned to accommodate a specific size bolt head or nut. An advantage of a socket wrench is its ratcheting feature which allows selective movement in either a clockwise or counterclockwise direction relative to the handle of the wrench thereby providing for what is know in the art as a “ratcheting action” to allow one to quickly loosen or tighten a bolt or nut.
A disadvantage of conventional adjustable wrenches is that they do not provide a ratcheting action. Therefore, these wrenches do not allow one to quickly and easily tighten or loosen a bolt or nut by rotating the wrench over a desired arc or degree of rotation around the bolt or nut. A disadvantage with conventional socket wrenches is that, since the sockets are not adjustable, one needs a specific socket for each different size bolt or nut one wishes to adjust. Since bolts and nuts come in variety of different sizes including both English and metric units, one needs to have numerous sockets at his or her disposal in order to accommodate these different sizes of bolts and nuts.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved tool which provides fast and easy bolt and nut removal using an adjustable tool. 